Obligations of a Colonel to His Sons
by Cielag
Summary: Detained in a foreign prison, Hannibal must use his dwindling strength to inspire Murdock into following his plan for escape, despite their own physical wounds.


**Characters:** Hannibal and Murdock  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** none  
**Author's Note:** Despite writing this to "Cloudless" from the soundtrack "Rabbit-Proof Fence" by Peter Gabriel, it's not the music I would listen to when reading this. Also, this is the second piece that I have typed up for "The A-Team". I have the movie in mind, but like with most of my fics relating to the A-Team, it's not specifically for the show or the movie.  
**Summary:** Detained in a foreign prison, Hannibal must use his dwindling strength to inspire Murdock into following his plan for escape, despite their own physical wounds.

* * *

Instantly Hannibal was drawn out of a painful rest when the door leading out of their cellblock slammed shut. Jerking his head up, Hannibal blinked against the darkness of their holding area. There was just enough light to see by, and to his relief, their guard had left. No more questions, no more torture. Closing his eyes, Hannibal let his head rest against the brick wall that he was leaning against. What little sleep he had gotten was desperately needed, however, Hannibal knew that resting in this prison was dangerous. Too many times he had slipped into a light rest only to be jarred awake by a painful kick. This time though, it was only the slamming of a door. Nothing to get upset over really. Now Murdock on the other hand...

Murdock.

Hannibal opened his eyes and tensed. In his arms he could feel the weight of another. Grief seized Hannibal like a fist around his throat and he gave a soft cry of despair as he looked down at the man, his friend. The shadows cast in the room did an excellent job of hiding the blood on Murdock's face, but it seemed to emphasize his paleness. Earlier Hannibal had found Murdock sprawled on the floor of the cell after being tortured. They had left him to freeze in the cold cell, not even bothering to give him the shirt that they had pilfered. Though Hannibal had immediately acquired a blanket for his friend, it couldn't stop the shivering.

_"Please be okay."_

That was what Hannibal had early said to Murdock as he drifted back into unconsciousness, and now, staring at his unmoving form, Hannibal could scarcely breathe those words again. Slowly he reached down to his friend, but his fingers curled at the thought of finding a tragic result. Hannibal drew in a nervous breath, his gaze fixed upon Murdock's limp form.

"Wake up, Captain," said Hannibal firmly, despite himself. Whatever pain grieved him before, Hannibal forsake it all for Murdock. Uncoiling his fingers, Hannibal stretched out to Murdock's cheek and gently patted his cheek, calling to him once more. "Murdock! Wake up! It's Hannibal!"

Almost immediately Murdock responded with a tortured whimper. He squeezed his eyes tighter together and moaned pitifully, as though even breathing was a chore. Hannibal couldn't imagine it any different for him though. The marks beside Murdock's ear indicated that part of the interrogation had involved electricity, and drawing from his own experience, Hannibal knew that there had been some severe beatings.

"Come on Murdock, open your eyes!" Hannibal commanded as he gently lifted Murdock's head up a bit with the arm that Murdock had been laying against.

This was only met with defiance as Murdock protested and tried to turn away from him. Hannibal seized Murdock's other shoulder and pulled him close, immediately sending fiery pain tore through his entire arm, but this Hannibal fought off through clenched teeth. This pain he would endure for the sake of his friend.

"Colonel…" Murdock groaned, suddenly opening his eyes. He lifted his right hand, but then tucked it against the blanket covering him and quickly put his right hand over his wrist. A harsh cough escaped him and Murdock quickly turned his face towards his Colonel.

"Can we go home?" he asked as his voice trembled.

Hannibal couldn't help but chuckle and he fondly ruffled Murdock's hair. "Ready to leave so soon?"

"The travel brochure lied." Murdock gave a rueful sniff and looked up at the ceiling. "They promised nice beaches, a cozy cottage, and free drinks for your first night."

Again Hannibal could only laugh. He needed that light-heartedness from Murdock. Hearing those silly remarks was like that random joyful break of clouds that brought in a spot of sunshine during a rain squall. It was something to protect at all costs.

Seeing that Murdock was closing his eyes again, Hannibal secured him under his arm and hoisted him up a bit more so he could sit up. He asked him, "Did you file a complaint with management?"

"Sure did, Colonel," replied Murdock with a gleeful grin that quickly dissolved into a frown of agony. "They didn't like it though."

"I'm sure they didn't. They don't like being told off."

A small smile returned to Murdock's face and he placed his head against Hannibal's chest. He took in slow breaths, which Hannibal recognized was his attempt at keeping the pain at bay.

"I was strong though, Colonel," said Murdock with a quiet, pleased smile. "Oh they tried their best to break me, but they couldn't get to me at all. I figured, that when I closed my eyes then, the next thing I'd be seeing was those pearly gates."

Hannibal forced a smile to his lips. "I'm glad you are still with us."

"I couldn't go, Colonel. Not with you in trouble." Murdock shifted head so he could his gaze up at Hannibal and smiled weakly at him. "I couldn't leave you behind to deal with this all on your own."

Murdock took hold of his right wrist and gently guided it over to Hannibal's arm and let it rest on top of his. "It's as you said Colonel, we can't trust anyone else, so we've only got each other to lean on. We need each other."

"That we do, Captain. That we do." Hannibal smiled and took hold of Murdock's hand.

Murdock let out a sharp gasp of pain and tried to recoil his hand to the protection of the blanket. Hannibal's gaze filled with even more grief, and he put his hand against Murdock's chest as the Captain tried to steady his breathing once more.

"Just breathe, Murdock; breathe."

Murdock simply trembled. When Hannibal continued to just hold him, Murdock put his injured hand against his Colonel's shoulder. Now it was Hannibal's turn to wince. But instead of pulling away, Hannibal maintained his ground and simply waited for the pain to subside. The gesture had only been one out of concern for ruining the comfort that Hannibal had tried to give him.

"It's okay Murdock; it's all right."

"Colonel…" Murdock was looking at his fingers, his eyes growing wider. "You've been hurt."

"It's just part of the interrogation. You were bleeding too, you know."

"I was, but you, you still are."

Hannibal simply swallowed hard. What could he tell him? After he had been thrown into the cell with Murdock, things had gotten worse. The sight of Murdock so close to death had put the Colonel into such a protective mode so consuming that it blinded Hannibal to his own physical ailments . The only thing mattered to him was keeping Murdock alive and safe while they awaited the arrival of Face and B.A. There was nothing more to be said. The knife wounds he sustained kept Murdock alive; that was it.

"It's not my blood," continued Murdock. He took his hand to Hannibal's shoulder and moved it underneath the shirt, obviously ignoring his own discomfort.

There was no use in lying, and Hannibal never quite cared for trying to make light of injuries for the fact of the matter was quite simple: escape was required. So Hannibal let Murdock try to fuss over his injury, after all, in this would bring Murdock some comfort in knowing that he could care for his own team mate. Anything to encourage him, to give him that extra drive to keep on fighting.

"Murdock, listen up. There is a way out of here."

"I'm with you, Colonel. What's the plan?"

Murdock removed his hand from underneath the shirt and placed it directly over the wound. He applied as much pressure as his broken wrist would allow and used Hannibal's shoulder to rest his head against. Hannibal could almost hear the tears that fell from his friend. Maybe Murdock had discovered what he already knew was happening and wasn't reacting to just physical pain.

"I promise you, Murdock, I will get you out of here."

"We will get out of here, Colonel. Don't take yourself out of the equation. You lead, I follow; anywhere Colonel."

Hannibal took in a few short breaths as the weight of Murdock's words wrapped around him like a warm embrace. It was just the thing he needed to hear to give him the strength he needed to complete this one final task.

"I've got a plan, Murdock. It'll get you out of here and to where you can meet up with Face and B.A. Knowing them, they are already here, but you still have to get to them. You're only going to get one shot at this, so when it's time, I want you to promise me, you will follow my instruction and do not deviate. Will you do this, Captain?"

There came a pained silence as Murdock grappled with what he was being told. Hannibal could feel him trying to grip his arm and knew that Murdock was beyond upset. But this couldn't be helped.

"Murdock! Promise me!"

"Colonel…" Murdock coughed and tried to straighten. He took in a few deep breaths and nodded his head forcefully. "Yes, Colonel, I will."

By the quaking in his voice, Hannibal knew that Murdock was already grieving. There wasn't time for that though. Without wasting another moment, Hannibal quietly told Murdock his plan. Once he was certain that Murdock knew it, Hannibal let Murdock rest for a moment to take it all in. It would have been cruel not to. He needed Murdock to desire freedom and want to achieve victory over these terrorists.

Wrapping his arms around Murdock, Hannibal held him close and let his chin rest on Murdock's head. He whispered, "Though the road before you is difficult, do not stray, for this is my gift to you. You all are my sons, and I will not see you harmed any further."


End file.
